


The Old (Heterodyne) Meets The New

by lurking_dragon



Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, idk what else to put here, old meets new, time travel fic, uhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 11:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16639547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurking_dragon/pseuds/lurking_dragon
Summary: In which Agatha Heterodyne discovers that Euphrosynia Heterodyne has reappeared in the present-day.To quote Gkika, "Dis iz gonna be FUN."





	The Old (Heterodyne) Meets The New

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a plot bunny that chewed on my pants legs until I gave it a treat.   
> This will likely be pretty slow-updating with short updates, especially during November. Once I'm not trying to devote all my words to one project (and failing, obviously), things will pick up around here!

_ Some nebulous point in the future, post- removal of KinG _

The Jagers charge ahead of Agatha, who’s yelling orders back at Gil and Tarvek. They’re running through a tunnel carved by sonic blasts, and the Spark ahead of them is the one who made it.

The either prophetically- or self-named Sonorus Harmonix I turns a corner and disappears. Then a deep, hollow sound echoes back through the tunnels. The Jagers blink at each other, and Agatha nearly runs into them, but everyone who’s not a Heterodyne or a Heterodyne monster stumbles and falls over.

Agatha frowns. “Weird. Did he base that off the Doom Bell?”

Dimo shushes her. “Listen!”

A woman’s laugh echoes through the tunnels. “Dot’s cute, sveethot, but Hy grew up vit de  _ original. _ Dot dinky leetle tink isn’t goink to do a tink to me.”

Agatha listens while helping Gil and Tarvek up. The voice has the Mechanicsburg accent, yes, but something’s off. As the speaker continues, Agatha hears a couple sounds that  _ might  _ be the precursors to some slang she heard while in the Castle. She tiptoes closer and peeks around the corner.

Harmonix stands with his back to the entrance, aiming his sonic gun at a smirking brunette who’s sitting on his workbench. Agatha gestures at Violetta, who nods and disappears from sight. Seconds later, Harmonix slumps to the ground.

The brunette frowns. “Oh, is dere vun of dose Smoke Knights dear Andy’s family had runnink around?”

Agatha doesn’t drop her death ray, but it’s a close save.  _ Dear Andy? Smoke Knights?  _ She glances behinds her and Tarvek has gone pale. “Euphrosynia Heterodyne disappeared in mysterious circumstances, poking through Van Rijn’s lab.

“I think we know where she went.”

Violetta turns back up behind Tarvek. Behind her, [one of the Boyz old enough to corroborate this] nods. “Dot’s her.”

In the room, Euphrosynia sighs. “Hy’m  _ bored. _ Vere are hyu masters, leetle Smoke Knight?”

“Right here.” Agatha steps out from behind the wall. “I am your great-something niece, Agatha Heterodyne.”


End file.
